jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1)
Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) (ang. Defenders of the Wing, Part 1) - trzynasty i ostatni odcinek trzeciej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Viggo proponuje Czkawce rozejm i podział terytoriów. Jeźdźcy badają, jaka kryje się za tym pułapka, i docierają do wielkiej tajemnicy, jaką skrywa jedna z wysepek Archipelagu. Fabuła Jeźdźcy podejmują regularne ataki na statki Łowców Smoków, które to ataki kończą się ich powodzeniem i uwolnieniem bardzo wielu smoków. Łowcy nie mają nad nimi przewagi. Pewnego dnia, gdy Jeźdźcy przebywają w swojej bazie na Końcu Świata, przylatuje Straszliwiec Straszliwy z wiadomością od Viggo. Proponuje on rozejm i by go omówić, chciałby spotkać się z Czkawką na bezludnej wysepce, tylko on i Czkawka. Po długich dyskusjach i przemyśleniach Jeźdźcy zgadzają się na spotkanie. Przylatują na umówione miejsce i Czkawka ląduje jako jedyny, podczas gdy inni Jeźdźcy krążą wokół wyspy i pilnują, by Łowcy nie podjęli niespodziewanego ataku. Chłopak tymczasem podchodzi do siedzącego pośrodku łąki niebieskich oleandrów Viggo, a obecność kwiatów zmusza Szczerbatka do pozostania w bezpiecznej odległości. Viggo, przyglądając się swojej planszy z grą szpony i topory, proponuje Czkawce rozejm i wyjmuje mapę, na której przedstawia proponowany podział terenu Archipelag na strefę północną, którą chcą zatrzymać Łowcy, i południową, którą pozostawią Jeźdźcom. Viggo podpisuje swoją połowę mapy, Czkawka jednak odmawia i mówi, że musi się jeszcze zastanowić. Zabiera mapę i Jeźdźcy wracają na Koniec Świata. Jeźdźcy spędzają cały wieczór na zastanawianiu się nad ofertą Viggo. Czkawka wie jednak, że musi się kryć za tym jakaś pułapka i dochodzi do wniosku, że tuż przy linii podziału terenu musi znajdować się coś, czego Łowcy się obawiają lub czego pragną. Spoglądają na mapę i dostrzegają przy czerwonej kresce małą wyspę Caldera Cay. Już następnego dnia lecą w poszukiwaniu wysepki. Zbliżając się do wyspy, zauważają na niej niewielką wioskę. Lądują w pewnej odległości od niej i wędrują piechotą w jej stronę. Regularnie jednak wszyscy Jeźdźcy nagle znikają, Czkawka i Astrid zostają ogłuszeni jako ostatni. Gdy się budzą, są związani w kręgu i otoczeni przez mnóstwo zamaskowanych ludzi. Wówczas podchodzi do nich mężczyzna, który określa ich jako przestępców, a po chwili rozkazuje wszystkim uklęknąć przed królową Obrońców Skrzydła, Malą. Ogłasza ich winnymi przestępstw przeciw wolności smoków. Jeźdźcy spoglądają w bok i widzą swoje smoki niezwiązane, nakłaniane przez tajemniczych ludzi do ucieczki na wolność, te jednak pozostają na miejscu. Mala wyjaśnia, iż jej ludzie są przyjaciółmi smoków, Czkawka zaś odpowiada, że w takim razie muszą zostać sojusznikami. Tajemnicza królowa nie zważa jednak na wyjaśnienia Czkawki i każe uwięzić Jeźdźców na czas przesłuchania. Nadchodzi przesłuchanie, podczas którego Mala stawia Jeźdźcom oskarżenie zniewolenia smoków i zmuszania ich do wypełniania woli Jeźdźców. Czkawka, z niezbyt pomocnym wsparciem Mieczyka, wyjaśnia, że jeszcze kilka lat temu ich plemię walczyło ze smokami, ale nauczyło się żyć z nimi w pokoju, a smoki nie są niewolone, lecz chętnie pomagają wikingom i żyją obok nich. Mala, wciąż niechętna zaufaniu przybyszom, rozkazuje umieścić ich w jaskini pełnej smoków, by zobaczyć, czy będą w stanie je ułaskawić. W ten sposób wszyscy trafiają do jaskini, lecz to Czkawka, jako przywódca Jeźdźców, zgłasza się na ochotnika, aby wytresować smoka-niespodziankę. Jest pewien, że mu się uda, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że kilku gatunków smoków nie jest w stanie ułaskawić. Jednym z nich jest Szybki Szpic, któremu Czkawka stawia czoła. Zarówno on, jak i pozostali Jeźdźcy są przerażeni, Mala i jej strażnicy nie pozwalają jednak nikomu pomóc. Czkawka podejmuje wiele prób uspokojenia trzech Szybkich Szpicy, gdy nagle ląduje przed nim Szczerbatek, zasłania go swoim ciałem i odstrasza Szpice. W tym momencie przylatują pozostałe smoki Jeźdźców i ogłuszają pilnujących ich strażników. Czkawka wskakuje na grzbiet swojego smoka i ląduje przed Malą, pytając, czy smoki ryzykowałyby swoje życie, by ratować Jeźdźców, gdyby były zniewolone. Mala wydaje się przekonana i w końcu zgadza się, by zdradzić Jeźdźcom swoje tajemnice. Zastrzega jednak, że jeśli Jeźdźcy w jakikolwiek sposób przejawią zdradę lub wrogie zamiary, Mala osobiście ich zabije. Mala oprowadza ich po wiosce, opisując po kolei różne budynki i ich przeznaczenie. Na prośbę Śledzika wyjaśnia także, kogo przedstawia tajemniczy posąg wznoszący się nad wioską. Mala mówi, że jest to posąg ich Wspaniałego Opiekuna, Eruptodona, smoka żyjącego w wulkanie i mającego żywić się płynną lawą. Smok ma chronić wyspę przed nieprzyjacielem, lecz także przed erupcją wulkanu, która mogłaby zniszczyć wioskę. Tym większe jest przerażenie Jeźdźców i Obrońców Skrzydła, gdy widzą kłęby dymu wydostające się z krateru wulkanu. Pędzą w jego stronę, a gdy docierają na miejsce, Mala zauważa, że smok zniknął. Czkawka dostrzega leżącą na ziemi strzałę Łowców smoków i dociera do niego, że prawdopodobnie Łowcy chcieli zwabić Czkawkę na wyspę, by odwrócić uwagę Obrońców Skrzydła i móc zakraść się do wulkanu, by wykraść smoka. Słysząc to, Mala uznaje, iż Jeźdźcy dopuścili się zdrady, i zmierza w stronę Czkawki i Astrid z zamiarem zabicia ich. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Propozycja rozejmu ze strony Łowców Smoków. * Jeźdźcy odkrywają małą wyspę, a na niej przyjazne smokom plemię, Obrońców Skrzydła. * Czkawka i pozostali Jeźdźcy zostają posądzeni o działanie przeciw Obrońcom Skrzydła i grozi im śmierć. Postacie Ludzie * Czkawka * Astrid * Sączysmark * Śledzik * Mieczyk * Szpadka * Heathera * Viggo * Mala * Throk Smoki * Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) * Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) * Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) * Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) * Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) * Szpicruta (Zbiczatrzasł) * Wielki Protektor (Eruptodon; wspomniany) Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku widać, iż Viggo jest leworęczny. * Viggo wypowiada takie słowa: "Nie mam ambicji, by rządzić całym światem, tak jak... niektórzy.". Możliwe, iż Viggo nawiązał tym do Drago Krwawdonia, wówczas jeszcze nieznanego Jeźdźcom. Może to też sugerować powiązania między Łowcami a armią Drago. * Jest to pierwsza sytuacja, w której pierwsza część podwójnego odcinka została wyemitowana jako ostatni odcinek sezonu. Druga część odcinka jest pierwszym odcinkiem kolejnego sezonu. Zobacz też en::Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 es::Defensores_del_Ala,_Primera_Parte Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 3) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata